TT fanfic Se 6 Ep 1: Joanie part 1
by Joanie48
Summary: With a whole new story( kind of) new enemies, old enemies, and even new good guys too! Written as if it were a real episode(I tried to anyway) and an attempt at character accuracy! Comment how you think I did, you favourite part or what you think will happen next. Here's to a new beginning...


DISCLAIMER: This is a Teen Titan fan fiction story, started off as the next season 6! All parts and contents of this story that aren't from the series Teen Titans story is copyright to to J.S.C. MacRae( me, Joanie48 or DeeDee48 on Wattpad). Other wise, all other content, characters, setting etc. belong to DC comics, the Cartoon Network and Any others who own the rights of Teen titans. I do not own Teen titans.

With a whole new story( kind of) new enemies, old enemies, and even new good guys too! Written as if it were a real episode(I tried to anyway) and an attempt at character accuracy! Comment how you think I did, you favourite part or what you think will happen next. Here's to a new beginning...

TT fanfic Se. 6 Ep. 1: Joanie part 1

It was like any other day... You know, just sit'n meditating on her quiet street. No one ever bothered her. Meanwhile, the teen titans were back fighting an obnoxious fiend.

" Dude! Don't you ever give up? I mean, you were frozen for god sakes!" Beast boy yelled as they fought Cinderblock once again.

" Ya, I mean, how did you even get out of that state?" Cyborg continued to question.

" It doesn't matter how right now, it matters that he did." Robin answered. They fought their usual battle between him, when he ran down the quiet street into an alley, stepping on her foot. She immediately opened her eyes wide and screamed. The teen titans ran after him and stopped by the girl.

" Are you okay?" Starfire said anxiously. Robin glanced around and turned to her, realizing, she was the only one not running away in terror of Cinderblock.

" The Best! " She said sarcastically, angered by their presence.

" Did you see where he went?" Robin asked her.

" What does it matter? He'll come back soon enough, just try not to be so arrogant and aggravating please." She turns her body to the wall and goes back to meditation.

" And I thought you were crabby!" Beast boy gestures to Raven, as she rolls her eyes to him.

" RRAAAHH!" Cinderblock came running at them from the alley. He slammed his fists down on the ground, once again disturbing her peace, causing a cluster of smoke. He walked into the middle of the street and looked around.

" Idiot..." She whispered under her breathe. Going back to calming herself. He stood on the right of the street, staring into the smoke on the left. As it faded he waited. The titans attacked him once again. He flung them away like flies, he was stronger, but no match for Robins new gadget, made to test on the new monster attacking Jump City. Cinderblock roared once again, as Robin struggles to get the gadget out. Before either could do anything the girl had yelled.

" BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!" Suddenly it was all quiet again. As Cinderblock walked up behind her, the titans hesitate to move, as he yells back at her heavily. She stands up, still facing the wall. " I promised myself I would not fight back to anyone, unless they yelled in my face three times."

She turns around." You should leave before I make you!" She warned him, but he roared once again. She narrowed her eyes, and smirks at him. " Warned you." She put her fist up and he caught it.

" Why ar'ya still smiling, your losing." He laughed at her. She smiled widely.

" Things aren't always the way they seem." Suddenly, Cinderblock disintegrates instantaneously! She sighs, as the titans mouths hang wide staring at her in total shock. " You should leave," she sits back down and closes her eyes. " before I have to make you." She turns herself to face the wall again. The titans look at her blankly and with a wave of her hand they disappear!

*intro plays*

The Titans tower... Empty. Until, the titans appear in their living room.

" Did she just... Disintegrate us and make us reappear?" Beast boy questioned.

" No. She disintegrated Cinderblock. What she did to us seemed... Less permanent." Cyborg explained.

" She was... Alone. Was she not, the lonely?" Starfire asked.

" She was alone, but she seemed to like it that way. Keep tabs on her Cyborg, her power is dangerous." Robin demanded.

" There was something about her, I just couldn't tell..." Raven said.

" We'll figure it out in the morning, it's late and we should all try to get some rest." Robin said, walking to the monitor for a quick check on her. Everyone went to there bedrooms, but Starfire stayed a little longer.

" Should you not also be going to bed? "

" I just need to check this one thing, if she's causing trouble, she can't be good." She bowed her head and walked off.

*Back in Ravens room*

Having trouble sleeping, Raven decided to meditate.

Meanwhile, the girl they previously met, was calming back down to really meditate. Strange enough, the two have a psychic connection to each others thoughts.

The girl sees flashes of Ravens life, trigon, her mother, her home and her relationship with beast boy. As if they were watching a movie of each other's lives. Then, it went on to the girls life and Raven watched as she played it back as herself.

*flashback!*

" Joansie, sweetie, it's time." A women in her mid forties was handing a cup filled with a teaspoon of orange serum to a girl. The little girl seemed, maybe seven? She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She also seemed mature for her age. The girl took the serum. " I won't be long, but if I don't go now I'm going on the floor." She laughed.

" My name is Joanie! Aunty..." Joanie's aunt ignored her comment and rushed to the bathroom. She looked up at the ceiling, it was practically raining indoors. She walked up to the window in the living room, and climbed up on the ledge near the TV. She put her hand on the cold window and looked out. She saw the drive way, a field and the road, all surrounded by forest. She began to cry and whispered, " Come home soon..." She bent her head back dipping the serum in her mouth, but as she began to swallow she slipped by force of her head and the water, flooding her house. Falling behind the TV, pulling wires out on the way, and with her feet in the water, the serum half way down her throat and the electricity from the TV wires, she was electrocuted. For few seconds, she was dead, but the serum mixing with the certain amount of electricity, she was brought back to life and fell beside the TV. Moments later she got up. Confused she just sat back down on the couch and dusted her self off, she was surprisingly fine and looked like nothing happened.

It flashed to the next night, her and her aunt were playing chess as they got a call. Then to her aunt crying over the phone about her sister. She looked at Joanie and tried to explain, but before she could... Joanie did.

" Mommy and Daddy aren't coming home are they?" She stared at her aunt. Her aunt couldn't stay strong for her. Suddenly, Joanie screamed and the whole house disintegrated. She busted out in a waterfall of tears. Put wasn't sad, she was angry. Her aunt, shocked and frightened of her niece ran up to her and tried to comfort her as she questioned her. " I hate you!" She screamed pushing her aunt away and disintegrating her as well. It wasn't too long before she calmed down enough to realize it. After sitting in the rain crying for maybe an hour, she calmed herself down and managed to get the house back... But her aunt... Was but a statue. She tried to touch it, but it immediately fell back to ashes.

Then it flashes to her walking away with a bag filled with supplies in the rain, with the house once again, gone. Then she was in the city, begging a cashier, a few weeks later, for food. The man was sorry, but every cent he earned just about paid for what him and his family would need. She understood that she could not put him in that position, so she robbed him instead. Threatening to use her power, which she demonstrates on the door, but put it back when she left. She only took what she needed to survive for a while. 3 Water bottles, a bar of cheese, and a pack of sandwich meats. Better then nothing.

Then it flashes to a man. He seemed familiar to Raven, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The man taught her to control her powers and that she couldn't just disintegrated things. He eventually asked her for a favour. She was ten by this time, her hair had turned black (it must have been because she dyed) and still always watched her back and slept with one eye open, when it came to him. He told her to destroy the titans.

" It's as easy as one deadly touch of your finger." That voice! Could it be? No... "It's who you are Atomis, you control particles, you were born to be everyone's weakness." She looked at him.

"I couldn't! I promised myself... I knew you would ask me this, thanks for the help, but I think I can make it from here." He ran up to her, and grabbed her arms. Electrocuting her.

" May I remind you, I know your weakness." She pulled back as much as she could, but she was getting weaker. Finally, she got an idea.

" Its easier for your weakness to hurt you, then you, to hurt you weakness." She pushed him off and "burnt" half his face.

" ahh! After all I did for you apprentice, you disintegrate half my face!" She runs away, " you can't run from yourself! Everything you care for falls and you know it!"

Then it flashes to her in the city again, meeting new friends. Ben, Darz soul, Dark shadow and Jackie. It flashes through confusing events between them. One thing was quite clear by the end of that part was that she, once again, was ripped from those she cared about.

Finally, she is fifteen, and is visioning herself meditating.

'Who's there, I sense someone...' Before Raven could even think, she saw Joanie ripped from this state, making Raven jump.

She rushes out into the living room to Robin. It had only been a few minutes in reality.

" Robin! She's in trouble!" She warned, right before the trouble alarm went off. The titans raced out to the city.

" Rav-" They heard her scream out, but was interrupted. They get to her and saw the new monster. Robin quickly takes out his gadget to test it, while the rest of the team rescue her form the monster whom was strangling her.

" Joanie, are you okay?" Raven worried.

'Fine.' She shook her head, but her mouth didn't open to say that. They were telepathically connected! ' My throat is a little hurt, it will be better soon enough.'

' How are we-'

' Told you. You know his plan, and it WILL work. You know they can't defeat me, I have but one weakness.' A voice said... It was... The monster?

' I won't do it! I'll find another way. It's my destiny, I can change it!' She narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly, all the nearest light bulbs bursted and their electricity seemed to have travelled to her. Her hands held spinning electricity.

' You wouldn't hurt family would you? Hahaha!' She bowed her head and let go of the electrical static. Some, accidentally, sprung into Cybog's circuitry.

" sorry!" She squealed, and coughed a bit to readjust her voice. " Sorry."

" What does he mean by 'family' ?" Beast boy questioned.

" BB, y'okay? Cause no bodies been saying anything. Maybe it's my messed up circuitry, but I didn't hear anything." Robin and Starfire nodded. Then Beast Boy looked over to Joanie in confusion.

" That's- ahem- that's impossible? I understand why I can telepathically communicate with Raven and my mutated uncle, but..." The titans all in a shock of confusion, the monster puts it's face up to Beast Boy and sniffs him.

" Huh..." He gulps in worry.

' Family is no question for you.' The monster mysteriously thought. Then, he swiped him up, and started to running away.

" Beast Boy!" Joanie again gathered up electricity, and ran to follow the monster. Catching up to it, she jumps on it's back and charges herself up, ready to fire!

*back with the stunned titans*

" Uh, Raven?" Robin asked.

" Some how, during meditation, we had a physic connection. And it must have stuck because it was interrupted." She explained.

" But what of Beast Boy?!" Starfire questioned.

" I-I don't know either..." The titans raced over to the monster and watched as Joanie gets ready to attack it. She paused a moment, not sure of her actions, but went through with it anyway. The electric waves cover around it and it drops him. The five watch as the electric flow continued to Joanie's heart, as she fell to the ground and got up faster then expected.

" I won't, nothing can change my mind. I have nothing to loose, nothing to give... There is no changing my mind." She says staring directly into the monsters eyes.

'Not yet... But it's an unavoidable end now.' And the monster disappeared into the night.

" Ugh... What was that all about?" Beast Boy said dizzied by the capture.

" You need to leave now! Or I will." She says stiffly.

" We can not leave you after that! What if it comes back?!" Starfire worried.

" Plus, after all that you might be hurt." Cyborg added.

" Yes, we will not leave you like this." Robin told her. She tried to deny them being present around her any further, but fell to her knees instead. Raven helped her up and took her over to the tower. She sat her down and tried to heal her.

" Don't! ...I can take care of it myself." Joanie glared at her, and did as so.

" We're trying to help you, we're not your enemies!" Robin said in frustration. She crossed her legs on the stool she was sitting on, faced the island in the kitchen, closed her eyes tightly and wished they had never met. A few small tears slowly moved down her cheeks.

" I know." She said heavily, you could hear she wasn't happy about this at all. " I can't stay... But now that I seemed to have dragged you into this, and ruined your night, I should tell you what he was talking about."

" So he was talking?" Robin said confused.

" Telepathically, to me. Raven and I seemed to have spiritually connected some how, and I'm... Not sure why Beast Boy could hear."

" I never told you my name." Beast Boy stepped back a bit confused.

" ... It's a... Telepathic thing." She lied. She knew his name, because Raven thought of it a lot. She didn't want to get involved in whatever was between them.

"So what did we miss?" Cyborg asked.

"That was my uncle." They looked at her wide eyed. "It was Mr Wilson, or as he goes by know-a-days Slade." Now, it was serious. "When I was younger he taught me to control my powers, he thought I trusted him, but I never could... He told me to..." She dazed off, and stared at the ground. Raven went up to her and patted her shoulder, but she didn't notice. "I couldn't, I wouldn't... Not ever again... The monsters, are what I call E.W.K.'s, evil white knights. He calls them his white knights though. He has mutated these terrible things from humans, and made it sure that only I can destroy them. I don't it believe though, there has to be another way!" She pleaded, looking up at the titans. Still not noticing Raven.

" How is it you know of this?" Starfire questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

"I understand the dis-trust, I don't even trust myself, but it is true... My mutated uncle? The one I said I could also telepathically communication with? ...he was forced to this." She bowed her, feeling guilty. "He came to me two months ago and transformed right in front of me. He kept saying how it was the only way, and not to worry, but I denied it! All of it! I knew as soon as I came into contact with you guys, it would start, but I'm not ready!" She continued to yell. "I don't want to be ready! I didn't ask for this... But it came to me anyway." She sighed." Destiny right?" She laughed.

The titans let her sleep on the couch that night, going by Raven word of trusting her.

The next morning, she woke up to a nicer greeting, the smell of pancakes and bacon! Beast Boy was cooking.

"Hey," She said sweetly."those smell great!"

"Thanks!" He smiled widely to her. "I wake up early on Saturdays just to get to the kitchen first." She got up and sat down at the table, just as Beast Boy handed her a plate of pancakes and bacon, Cyborg came running down the hallway.

"Don't eat that! It's tofu!" He yelled, and attempted at taking her plate, but she took it back.

"It's food isn't?"

"Bu-but it's... Tofu!" He exaggerated. She rolled her eyes as Beast Boy stood back and watched the show.

"He turns into animals, eating them wouldn't be humanely. I don't mind." She said as she started to eat the tofu bacon.

"Yes! I got someone else to eat tofu!" He cheered as she ate the food trying not to laugh. Cyborg sighs and goes to the kitchen to eat real meat, when he's done getting his meaty breakfast he pushes he more inside the seat and eats the juicy meat in front of her. Thinking he'd make her change her mind with the delicious sound in her ear.

"Oh god! Dude, please, you making me sick!" He looked at her and immediately jumped up to let her run to the garbage.

"Ha! Bet ya ten that's cause of tofu!" She wipes the barf with paper towel and looks at him angrily. She walked over to her plate and saw he had put real bacon on her plate and looked back at him again.

"You're an idiot! I'm allergic to pigs!" He looked at her funny.

"Pigs?"

"Well I don't know what it is really, I just can't eat them or I throw them up! Thank you, very much." He bows his head in guilt.

"Sorry... I didn't know."

"Why does it even bother you to get me to not like tofu, or eat real meat! I haven't eaten real meat since I was eleven! I could never find it... So my body can't disgust it anymore. Deal with it!" She sat back down and picked at her food, attempting to get something in her stomach for breakfast. It wasn't until Starfire came in that anyone was even the slightest bit cheery. You know, cause they just watched someone throw up in there garbage.

"Hello! My friends! Felling well?" She asked.

"Not really." Joanie grumbled.

"What, did Beast Boy attempt at feeding you tofu?" Raven came in and joked. Beast Boy ran up to her with a big grin on her face, as Cyborgs guilt burns in him and he sit down.

"Actually, Joanie here, can't eat real meat, but Cyborg," he said in a victorious/ mocking tone. " gave it to her anyway." He gestured to the garbage, and she knew exactly what happened.

"So that's what that smell is? I thought it was just you again." Raven smirked and sat in her spot. Joanie stood straight up nodded and crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes and a grin grew on her face.

"You two have a strange relationship, yet, it works! It astonishes me." Cyborg bursts into laughter and Starfire giggles at them. BB and Raven immediately looked at each other, turned red and stared right back at her.

"Not in a million year!" Raven stated. BB, being his usual self, made a joke of it. He sat right up to her and smiled widely.

"You can't resist me, and you know it!" Raven used her power and shot him to the other side of the room. "Love hurts!" He continued.

"Wow, you two are truly my favourite of the fan based couples! Sorry Star." Raven glared at her.

"Fan based? Couple? What are you talking about?" Raven questioned. Cyborg stood up and ran beside Joanie.

"The fan base you say? So, we have... Fans? Tell me, who's their favourite?"

"Ugh I really should be going... This isn't my place, I don't want to stir up any conflicts for you guys. That makes the fans go crazy... And you know... Street riots and such. Adiós, amigos!" Attempting running away Robin stops her, and she gulps.

"Please... Let us help you. Your obviously in some sort of danger, we can help if you let us." He sincerely told her. she took a deep breath and looked around at them all.

"Your good people... But your better off helping your city. It's to late for me, but not for you." Beast Boy goes up to her, and put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's never to late." He said. She jumps and leans on the wall.

"You shouldn't... Look, it's his plan. I am the only way to stop the Ewks... If I don't they'll destroy the world. He wants me to stay, for you guys to get attached to me... So you don't let me. Those things will kill you and everyone else!"

"Why wouldn't we let you destroy them?" Robin asked.

"Because... The only way to destroy them... Is for me to destroy myself. I have this power, that's like a self destruct mode, if I could get all of the monster in an area, without any civilians, I can contain them, and destroy them. He knows that... He knows my powers more then I do! I don't know how but... If I become your friend it would be to hard on you, and he thinks it would be easier to win. You already went through that once..."

"Your already a friend... You said you think there is other way, there still might be!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Joanie..." Raven looked her in the eyes. "I know what your feeling, he is right though, I thought my fate was sealed. In the end, everything turns out fine."

"I'll stay on one condition. You have promise me when the time comes... You'll let it, cause it might be the only way." The all look at each other and nodded. Except BB.

"It won't be." He says to her.

She smiles. "So what's for breakfast, cause I didn't really get to eat mine." BB, Raven and Starfire laughed, as Cyborg moped and Robin was confused at the laughed, but they enjoyed their breakfast bonding anyway!

*screen fades black and episode ends*


End file.
